


Names

by thewickling (Diviana)



Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dying Moments, Gen, Identity, Names, Why Did I Write This?, Witch-centric (Mulan 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/thewickling
Summary: The Witch's final thoughts and her name.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Names

Some called her a witch. The word spat out in disgust as they had choice but to work with her. The title drawn out between whimpers as others ran in fear.

Some knew her as Bori Khan's dog. The description tossed out with arrognance as they mistook her inaction for passivity. The phrase hissed in warning as they rallied their allies.

No one had ever asked, but she thought of herself as A-Ying. She was born in a town along the Yellow River. Her unusual constitution led to her mother's death.

Whispers informed her of this. No one ever spoke to her except to chase her off or bully her. Her own father only provided a cramped backroom and gruel for her.

If one pressed, she would not recall his name nor that of the village she should have called home. Once her monstrous qi attracted danger, they tossed her out the walls. She could not even be certain A-Ying was her name.

Infant might have simply been a convienent address. She had been young then. She had to be no more than ten, hadn't she? Had it been yet another label?

Staring up at Fa Mulan, she wonders, _Why are you and I so different? Why do you get to carry your name with pride? Why can you be remembered?_

The uncertainty gnaws on her tongue. It tightens her throat as her eyes go hazy. Her limbs become numb from her seeping blood.

If only she knew, then at least one person would know her as more than a feared witch, a scorned dog, or a cursed infant. If only if she knew, then she could be _known_.

 _Why are you so warm?_ she thinks as the touch lingers in her fading senses. Her wishes never leaves her lips. _Mulan, don't forget me._


End file.
